


Gifted Gabrielle's Palm Readings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teenage Sam and Dean visit a fortune teller at a fair while on a date.





	Gifted Gabrielle's Palm Readings

Sam dragged Dean by the hand through the crowded local fair, a happy grin plastered on his face. He found a stall selling kids dress up clothes and pulled out a pink feather boa.

“What do you think?” Sam asked. He wrapped it around his neck dramatically, sucking in his cheeks and squinting his eyes.

Dean snorted.

“What not my color?”

They moved on. Little old ladies sold homemade jams and handknit mittens, smiling at them. For once, Dean didn’t feel any judgement from them for his leather jacket or the occasional kisses he gave Sam. One woman even winked at him when she caught him grabbing Sam’s ass. It made him relax and let his guard down. He just enjoyed the short break with Sam.

Sam goaded Dean into riding in some creaking metal death traps passed off as rides. Dean squeezed Sam’s hand hard enough to grind the bones together when they stopped at the top of the ferris wheel.

Sam winced.

“Sorry!” Dean tried to let go but Sam didn’t let him

“It’s fine.” Sam brought Dean’s hand to his lips, pressing them to the back.

Dean looked away. He still wasn’t used to the “boyfriend” stuff. Sam leaned over and kissed Dean soft and sweet.

Sam pulled back with a smile.

“You’re such a girl,” Dean teased.

“It distracted you though, right?”

The ride started moving and Dean’s stomach flipped. “Yeah,” he muttered.

Sam nudged his shoulder. “Don’t look down, look out.” He pointed to the edge of the fair ground. “Hey, a fortune teller. We could go check it out. Think it’s real?”

Dean snorted. “Not likely. But hey, that clown looks pretty real. Wanna go see him?” Dean pointed to the other side.

“No,” he said shortly and shuddered. “All the more reason to go see the fortune teller.”

Dean feigned disinterest until Sam distracted him with more kisses.

Once the ride was over Sam, led them straight to the fortune teller's tent. It was covered in colorful scarves and painted symbols. A big banner with a hand tattooed with a sun in the center hung by a beaded entrance. Below, a paper sign read “Gifted Gabrielle's Palm Readings $10 for 20 minutes.”

The whole tent looked straight out of a cheesy movie, down to the woman standing in front of it with too many beaded necklaces.

She smiled at them. “Ah, young love. So precious, so innocent. I can tell you if it will last.” She arched an eyebrow. “How about it, boys? Want to know if it's true love?”

Dean scoffed. “We’re, uh, connected for life. Right, Sammy?” Dean turned to smirk at his brother and met a pair of puppy dog eyes.

“Come on. It could be fun. Please?”

Dean groaned. “Fine.”

“Excellent." Gifted Gabrielle clapped her hands together. "Right this way.”

She led them into the tent. There was a table draped with a velvet cloth in the center with a high back chair behind it. An honest to god crystal ball sat to one side and a decks of tarot cards were spread out on the other side. Death and the lovers were face up on top for dramatic effect, Dean was sure. The woman gestured at two folding chairs on the opposite side and they sat.

Dean slapped a wrinkled ten dollar bill on the table as Gabrielle took her seat. She snatched it up and tucked it away in the blink of an eye.

“Now, right hands palm up on the table,” she commanded.

Sam complied and nudged Dean when he hesitated.

She eyed Dean. “You’re so confident in your love, let’s-” Gabrielle reached out and took Dean’s hand but cut off as soon as her skin touched his.

She gasped and grimaced as if in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. Dean rolled his eyes. He tried to pull his hand away but her fingers closed around his wrist uncomfortably tight.

“I see pain, so much pain. And Death.” Her voice shook. “Earthquakes, lightning, hurricanes, rivers over flowing. The end of times.” Her eyes opened on the whites, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She turned to Sam. “It’s all your fault. You’re evil.”

Sam paled.

Dean pulled his hand away, breaking her grip. “What the hell? ” Dean said putting a comforting arm around Sam.

Gabrielle rubbed her face. “I’m sorry. I-” The ten dollar bill reappeared and she stood up. “The reading is over.”

“Damn right it is.” Dean stuffed the money back in his pocket and stood to leave.

Sam stood but didn’t move when Dean tried to lead him away. “Are you okay?” Sam asked.

She looked up, fear flicked behind her eyes but they softened. “Yes. I’m sorry for what I said. But… You’re in for some bad times.”

Sam nodded seriously. Dean wanted to say something nasty but Sam’s hand found his and he felt calmer. He pushed aside the beaded curtain to leave.

“Oh and Dean,” the woman called.

Dean scowled at her.

“I hope you’re prepared to die," Gabrielle said it matter of factly.

Dean cocked his head. “Is that a threat?”

“Not at all.” She pushed herself up from the chair and headed toward the back. She paused and turned back. “One more thing, and I mean this, take care of each other. It’s the only way humanity will live to see past the next century.” She left through a curtain in the back.

“What was she on?” Dean said, shaking his head as they walked back into the sunlight.

Sam still looked a little shaken. “You think she really saw the future?”

Dean draped his arm across Sam’s shoulders and pulled him in to kiss his temple. “No way. And even if she was, you know I’ll always keep you safe.”

“You’re the one she said was going to die.” Sam shuddered and wound his arms tight around Dean’s waist. “I won’t let you. Ever.”

“Ever? Even when we’re old and grey and I can’t get it up anymore,” Dean teased.

Sam didn’t laugh, just pressed his face against Dean’s side. “Nuh uh. Never.”

Dean tilted Sam's head up, dropping a kiss on Sam's lips, flicking his tongue against Sam’s. When they broke apart, Dean met Sam’s eyes, slightly watery with emotion. “Together forever?”

Sam nodded.


End file.
